


Якорь

by Arrogant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrogant/pseuds/Arrogant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Давайте на секунду представим, что Дерек все же обратил Стайлза.<br/>P.s. Я знаю про ляп с глазами, но это писалось когда еще вышел 2 сезон, так что вот так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Якорь

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/850403

Стайлз все же стал оборотнем. Как бы он не отпирался, но где-то глубоко в душе он был рад этому факту.  
Со временем он, Стайлз, полностью оправился от укуса и смирился с тем, что чувствует внутри себя зверя. Безжалостного зверя, который может разорвать все на своем пути, пока не научится контролировать себя. И вот тут начался ад. Ежедневные тренировки, выматывающие его и волка, выводящие из равновесия всю его обыденную жизнь. 

А Дерек на уступки не шел. Дерек безжалостно тренировал Стилински. Хоть его ужасно раздражала его болтовня, он стоически выдерживал ее раз за разом, при этом не причиняя Стайлзу лишних увечий, как своим старым бетам. Хотя очень хотелось. Но что-то внутри него постоянно твердило, что если он, Хейл, причинит парнишке лишнюю боль, то сам будет не меньше его страдать. А страдать от чего, Дерек так и не смог понять. Просто знал.

Хейл каждый день гонял Стайлза по поляне возле его отстроенного дома. Учил Стилински драться или сдерживать свое внутреннее "я". Нападал сам или же заставлял бет драться со Стайлзом.

Скотт поначалу отказывался драться со Стилински, ссылаясь на то, что тот его друг, что если он его покалечит, то не сможет смотреть ему в глаза и вообще ему будет дико стыдно. Айзек же зависел от слов альфы. Хоть он и любил Стилински, но приказы же не обсуждаются.

Хотя были и те, кто не прочь был поиздеваться над Стайлзом. Например Эрика и Джексон. Блондинка получала от этого особый кайф, ведь отыгрываться на предмете многолетнего вожделения, который, к тому же, не замечал ее столько времени, удавалось не всегда. Уиттмор же просто любил докапываться до Стайлза. Их словесные баталии никогда не надоедали, а скорее даже раззадоривали, поэтому Джексон не мог лишний раз не навредить юному Стилински. 

Бойд, в свою очередь, валялся на солнышке, делая вид, что не слышит команд Дерека. А Питер был нейтральным наблюдателем, постоянно что-то помечающим в своем блокноте, который он носил на каждую тренировку. 

Приближалось полнолуние. Все беты, кроме Питера, по приказу Дерека носились, как заведенные, по полю. Даже вечно ленивый Бойд не отлынивал от них.

Многие из бет так и не смогли найти свои якоря, поэтому в полнолуние они должны были провести ночь в доме Хейлов под пристальным вниманием их вездесущего альфы.  
Приглашения на ночь в особняке удостоились только три личности: Эрика, Бойд и Стайлз. Так как у остальных уже были свои якоря, они могли в этот день не появляться на пороге Хейлов, а провести время в свое удовольствие. 

Полнолуние неумолимо приближалось. Тренировки становились все ожесточеннее, доводя бет до состояния нестояния. 

Мышцы на руках и ногах ужасно ныли, и хотелось просто упасть на пол в коридоре Хейлов и забыться сладким сном, но Стайлз героически пробирался по стеночке в гостиную, где он мог упасть на ахриненно мягкий диван и расслабиться. 

Дойдя наконец до предмета мебели, Стайлз рухнул на него, блаженно вытягивая болевшие ноги и удовлетворенно улыбаясь. Через несколько минут подтянулись и остальные ребята. Они были замученными не меньше, чем сам Стилинки, поэтому с тихими болезненными стонами разбрелись кто куда. Скотт и Айзек сели с двух сторон от Стайлза. Эрика и Бойд разместились на креслах, стоящих по бокам от дивана, а Уиттмор, не найдя для себя подходящего места, лег на колени к сидевшим на диване парням. Эту идиллию нарушил никто иной как Дерек. 

\- Завтра полнолуние. Эрика, Бойд и Стайлз, я вас буду ждать в обед. Предупредите своих родных о том, что будете ночевать у друзей. И еще, все опоздавшие будут нарезать круги вокруг дома до полного изнеможения. Вы все поняли? - Эрика, Бойд и Стайлз сдавлено кивнули. - Вот и хорошо, а теперь отдыхайте. 

***

Утро встретило Стайлза свинцовыми тучами, нависшими над городом. Вставать с кровати и идти умываться совершенно не хотелось. Хотелось поваляться в кровати еще часика два, а уже потом со скоростью беременной черепахи заняться будничными делами. Но Стилински хорошо помнил угрозу Дерека, поэтому быстро поднялся с кровати. Все же Дерек задавал отличный стимул. 

Спустившись на кухню, он нарезал себе несколько сэндвичей и принялся трапезничать. Закончив с приемом пищи, Стайлз пошел собирать необходимые вещи в рюкзак. 

Через три часа он должен был заехать за Эрикой и Бойдом, а уже потом направляться к особняку Хейлов.  
Он подхватил по пути ребят, и троица в полном молчании двинулась в лес. Для Стайлза это было первым полнолунием, поэтому все его мысли были забиты будущей ночью. Как пройдет для него это полнолуние? Этот вопрос оставался без ответа.

Подъезжая к дому Дерека, Эрика с Бойдом немного оживились и начали вести разговор на какую-то понятную только им тему. Их бормотание немного разряжало обстановку.

Припарковав машину, волчата направились к двери особняка. Не дожидаясь приглашения, они распахнули дверь и прошествовали в гостиную, располагаясь на диване.

Виновник торжества не заставил себя ждать, являя их взору свое вечно нахмуренное лицо. Без лишних слов Дерек показал им их комнаты и отправил тренироваться.

На этот раз тренировка была более выматывающей, чем все предыдущие. Как будто Дерек хотел их загонять до полного изнеможения, чтобы ночью их активность была намного меньше. 

К концу тренировки стоять на ногах смог только Дерек, и то лишь потому, что только и делал, что отдавал приказы. После Хейл все же выделил несколько минут на отдых, после которого волчата должны были спуститься в подвал для дальнейших приготовлений к полнолунию. 

Скажем честно, встреча с неизвестным Стайлза пугала. Ведь до превращения, он ни разу не был в этом "чертовом подвале" , как называл его Скотт. МакКол несколько раз рассказывал, что там просто рай для карателей. Говорил, что там хранятся различной длины цепи, стальные наручники и еще какие-то предметы, которые Скотт просто не хотел описывать. Еще он однажды сказал, что каждое полнолуние предметы для "пыток" менялись, и предугадать, что будет на следующее полнолуние, не представлялось возможным.

Боязнь и дикий интерес не давали подростку покоя, поэтому когда Дерек оповестил их, что время уже истекло, и им нужно скорее идти в подвал, чуть ли не самым первый шагал вслед за Хейлом. Все же интерес был намного сильнее страха.

В подвале царил полумрак, но с его новыми способностями все было видно, как днем.  
На стенах, как и говорил Скотт, висели цепи разной толщины. На концах цепей были расположены кандалы из стали. Они были даже на вид очень холодные, заставив табун мурашек пройтись по спине. На полу были кандалы с грузами. 

Стол, стоящий ближе к двери, хранил на себе различные ошейники с шипами вовнутрь, обручи для головы с шипами вовнутрь по бокам и специальными зажимами, при закрутке которых шипы вылезали из своих "убежишь". В правой части комнаты находилась огромная клетка с толстыми прутьями.

Хейл дошел до середины комнаты и обернулся. Он подозвал к себе Эрику и велел направляться к клетке, а сам подошел к столу и взял обруч для головы. 

\- Потерпи, - сказал Дерек и одел ей на голову стальной обруч. Миллиметр за миллиметром он стал закручивать на голове Эрики зажимы.

Два шипа двинулись с места и стали протыкать плоть на висках девушки. Эрика истошно закричала и просила остановиться, но не вырывалась. Когда шипы вошли наполовину в ее голову, Дерек отпустил зажимы и сказал, чтобы Эрика забиралась в клетку. Закрыв дверь он подошел к Бойду. 

Тот без колебаний подошел к самым толстым цепям и принялся ждать, что для него выберет Дерек. Взгляд Хейла лег на ошейник. Подойдя к Бойду он расстегнул заклепку на ошейнике и водрузил его на шею темнокожего паренька. Защелкнул застежку, и шипы тут же впились в шею Бойда, раздирая ее. По коже Бойда сразу покатилась кровь, а лицо его исказилась гримасой боли. Когда Вернон был полностью закован в цепи, Дерек подошел к Стайлзу.

\- Слушай, чувак, может, не надо? - затараторил Стилински. - Мне кажется, я нашел свой якорь. Правда нашел. Ты что, мне не веришь? Дерек, да я на сто процентов в этом уверен. И не смотри на меня так, волчья морда. Да-да, я боюсь. Доволен? Лично я не хочу, чтобы в меня вонзались какие-то старые и заржавевшие шипы. Этим орудиям пыток небось лет сто, и они тебе достались от твоих прапрапрапраотцов. Я не хочу...

\- Замолчи, - угрожающе произнес Дерек. - Я не буду надевать на тебя что-то подобное. Ты не такой уж и сильный бета, так что кандалов для тебя будет вполне достаточно.

Стайлза немного ранили слова Дерека. Да какой немного, они его сильно ранили. Он опять остался в дураках. Хотел быть сильным, быстрым, ловким, а остался все той же обузой для стаи. Прекрасно. Признайся, Стайлз, ты всегда будешь на втором плане.

Стайлз потупил взгляд и скривил губы. Дерек, тем временем, расстегивал кандалы на средней по толщине цепи.  
Заковав всех троих подростков и на всякий случай проверив замки, Дерек вышел из подвала. Через пять минут он принес с собой стул, поставил его рядом со столом и сел на него.

\- Осталось двадцать минут, - своим обычным голосом произнес Хейл.

***  
Первой закричала Эрика. Она, извиваясь, упала на пол. Было слышно, как ломались ее кости, как она скребла отросшими ногтями по полу. На секунду крики прекратились, Эрика с рычанием поднялась на ноги и стала пытаться раздвинуть прутья клетки или же просто-напросто вырвать их, но все попытки были тщетны.

Вторым заскулил Бойд. Цепи, державшие его, не дали ему упасть, поэтому он повис на них, изредка вздрагивая. Через минуту его глаза открылись, являя взору ярко-голубую радужку. Из горла вырвался яростный рык, прошибающий до дрожи.

Третьим меняться начал Стайлз. Лицо его исказила гримаса боли. Кости, ломающиеся под натиском невидимой силы, заставляли стонать и часто дергаться. Выросли клыки во рту, царапая внутренние стенки щек, удлинились когти. Глаза, которые от боли Стайлз закрыл, распахнулись. Они приобрели ярко-голубой оттенок, такой же же, как и у Бойда. Стайлз взвыл.

Внутри него поднималась ярость. Она принадлежала не ему, она принадлежала волку. А волк требовал разобраться со всеми, кто Стайлза хоть раз оскорблял. 

Волк внутри него хотел убить Скотта, который его совсем не замечал, но продолжал упорно твердить, что они лучшие друзья. Он хотел убить Элисон и всю ее семью, потому что это были охотники, и они все должны были подохнуть. Он хотел растерзать Уиттмора за постоянные тычки и придирки. Он жаждал уничтожить Лидию за ту боль, что она ему причинила. И, наконец, он хотел уничтожить Дерека за то, что он не ставил его, Стайлза, ни во что. За то, что он был для него всего лишь дурным, слабым и никчемным мальчишкой. 

Злость била волнами. Боль, разочарование, никчемность, обида... Он был переполнен этими воспоминаниями. Рыкнув, Стайлз стал пытаться вырвать цепи из стены, сломать кандалы на запястьях. Сил не хватало, но Стилиски упорно продолжал вырываться. Кожа под кандалами содралась, кровь струйками стекала на пол, но Стайлз продолжал. 

Он не никчемен. Он силен. Он докажет. Он должен...

Стайлз начал еще яростнее вырываться из оков. Дерек, до того момента сидевший и спокойно наблюдавший, встрепенулся. Волк внутри него, зацарапав грудную клетку, рвался вперед, к Стайлзу. Защитить и успокоить, вот что билось у него в голове. Дерек не понимал этого порыва, просто знал, что он должен.

Хейл сорвался с места и в два больших шага подошел к Стайлзу. Горящие голубым глаза смотрели с ненавистью. Дерек, предупреждающе зарычав, еще ближе придвинулся к Стилински. Стайлз задергался еще сильней. Но увидев красные глаза и услышав запах альфы, он начал успокаиваться. Дерек придвинулся еще ближе и ткнулся носом Стайлзу в шею. Стилински совсем притих. Запах альфы заставлял успокоиться. Стайлз уткнулся лбом в плечо Дерека. Спокойствие и умиротворение волнами проходилось по его телу. С запозданием пришла мысль, что все правильно, что так и должно быть. 

Постепенно когти начали уменьшаться, клыки во рту заменились обычными человеческими зубами. Он нашел.  
Он нашел свой якорь.


End file.
